Silver & Gold
by runicmagitek
Summary: Celes/Setzer drabble prompt collection
1. Beginning

_This drabble collection was originally posted on AO3 and due to the nature of some of the drabbles, not all of them can be posted here. Or at least not without the fear of this entire work being deleted. Feel free to check out the collection in its entirety over at AO3.  
_

* * *

He recalled the soprano voice was a hair off, though the appearance was beyond uncanny. Setzer refused to doubt that someone could match Maria's beauty, both physically and mentally. No one else could impress him the way she did. Though when he reopened the door, returning just as he said he would, he was greeted with a wildfire of a woman, donning a general's attire and wielding a blade in his direction. Setzer looked her over before his eyes met her ice-cold stare. "You're not Maria, are you?" _Fine by me,_ he kept to himself. _I like you better already._


	2. Accusation

"You cheated."

Such an accusation had Setzer grinning. "That," he pointed at his cards spread before him, "my dear, is called a four of a kind. And now you have to pay up. Rules are rules."

Celes flushed amidst her fury and stood up to remove her jacket, only to have Setzer click his tongue and point elsewhere. " _That_ goes next."

"The corset?" The sly smirk was enough of a response. "It's laced up. Do you know how long this will take? Forever."

Leaning back and reshuffling the deck, Setzer replied in a drawn-out moan, "Baby, I've got all night."


	3. Restless

"Did you sleep well last night?"

Terra didn't look Celes in the eye when she replied. "No, I didn't." The reply sufficed enough, though she sympathized with her friend's lack of sleep. She didn't, however, expect Terra to continue. "But are you ok?"

"...yes? Why?"

"I thought I heard screaming next door."

Celes' face flash red, making her grateful she wasn't facing Terra.

"Setzer wasn't hurting you, was he-"

"We're _fine_. Absolutely fine. I don't know what you're talking about." Celes rested her face in her hands, mentally reminding herself to bite the pillow next time they shared a room.


	4. Snowflake

The cold rush of air startled him out of his sleep. Setzer was prepared to curse into the night in regards to the window being open, but when he spotted Celes halfway out of the inn's window, he thought otherwise.

"And what are you doing?" It was late and far more comfortable under the sheets.

Then she looked to him, a child-like smile on her face. "It's snowing!"

Past the lovely woman standing there, he could see speckles of snowflakes floating in the distance. For now Setzer ignored the cold, happy to bask in the joy the snow brought Celes.


	5. Haze

The poker room in the Falcon was filled with a haze of smoke, enough to burn Celes' eyes. She winced and suppressed a cough while scanning the crowd. Setzer's laugh shot through the room before she pinpointed him, but he was there, sitting with a group for a round of poker and nursing perhaps his third drink of the night. It was good to see him in high spirits again since order was restored. Now wasn't the time to disrupt him. All Celes did was smile. _He's himself again._ Quietly, she closed the door and allowed him to relish it.


	6. Flame

A single, dim candle illuminated the room. It served its purpose, guiding the two of them to the edge of the bed. The flame flickered as they embraced each other, exchanging caresses and kisses. Enough light traced the edges of Setzer's face as she reclined back onto the bed. Celes watched the jacket go first, then his shirt. He loomed over her, lips over neck and up to her mouth. Before he claimed them as his own, Celes noticed the smirk on his face. He pulled back long enough to bring his lips to the candle and blow it out.


	7. Formal

"Edgar sent us a letter."

That perked up Setzer's attention. "Did he? What for?"

"Something about a gala he's throwing and he's inviting us."

Setzer grinned from across the room. "Us?"

Now she was blushing at the realization it was indeed one invite instead of two separate ones. "Yes. Formal dress is required." Celes didn't have to look up to know the pleased look on Setzer's face.

"Does that mean-"

"I am not wearing that dress again."

He scoffed lightly while standing up. "It looked better on the floor, anyways. But something new?"

Celes managed to smile for Setzer. "Sure."


	8. Companion

"You love him, don't you?"

The question from Locke came out of the blue and the faded flicker in his eyes snuffed out when Celes didn't respond instantly.

"Locke, it's-"

"No, I get it. He's more than an adventuring companion." He sighed. "He cares about you. The moment you walk into the room, he lights up. And I know he means just as much to you."

"Is it that obvious?"

Locke stifled a laugh. "No comment. Just... make sure Setzer takes care of you."

Her arms folded against her chest. "He already does."

"Good, then I can skip threatening him."


	9. Move

She watched him when she thought he wasn't looking, during those lulls in between their desperate search for survivors. Setzer would sit back and discuss matters with Edgar while he rolled a pair of dice in his hand. The two cubes moved effortlessly over his fingers, turning the idle fidgeting into a performance art. Entranced by the movement, Celes' mind wandered and she fantasized about what else those daft hands could do. Then he caught her staring one day, noticed her flustered face, like he knew what naughty tidbits raced through her brain, and all he could do was smirk.


	10. Silver

She didn't wish to wake him when she found him passed out on the couch. A long day of construction on the Falcon to bring it on par with the Blackjack's glory days was a demanding order. One that Setzer slaved over. Celes sat at the end, inches away from his head. Silver hair splayed out everywhere and spilled over both his body and the couch. Her fingers found a home tangled in his hair as her thumb stroked his temple, running over an old scar of his. Celes smiled, soon leaning in to plant a kiss between his eyes.


	11. Prepared

It was the first time she fought by his side. With her blade in hand, Celes glanced back to Setzer to see how he was fairing. She didn't expect the deck of cards he shuffled meticulously in his hands. _What good will that do us?_ But soon he fanned out the deck, plucked a few out, and flicked them like darts at their enemies. And just as effective.

"I see you came prepared," Celes called to him.

Setzer laughed. "Underestimating me now?" His eyes went to Celes. "My dear, I have more tricks up my sleeves than you can imagine."


	12. Knowledge

In those rare times the Falcon protested and failed to function, Setzer was quick to fix it. He shed his coat, rolled up his sleeves, and tied his hair back in the messiest bun possible. Celes enjoyed peeking down while he tinkered away. Such a rare sight to behold and spying on him had her heart fluttering. One time he caught her spying.

First he smiled. "Enjoying the view?"

Celes stepped forward, taking in the machinery. "I didn't think you were as knowledgeable as a mechanic as you are a pilot." Then she cracked a smile. "And yes, I am."


	13. Denial

"Admit it; you liked it."

"No!"

Setzer slipped closer to Celes, slinking an arm around her figure. "That opera dress fit you so well, though." He purred those words to her and the glint in his eyes unveiled a hint of what ran through his mind. "You were radiant."

But her eyes held more fire than Firaga. "That tacky thing?!"

Setzer laughed into her neck. "Okay, okay! I get it! You didn't like it."

While he planted a kiss on her shoulder, Celes fidgeted and turned to him. "...maybe a little."

"Aha!" A finger poked her nose. "I knew it."


	14. Wind

He wasn't kidding when he said the Falcon was the fastest ship. Despite its crash, the airship excelled in performance. Celes held onto the wheel while Setzer tried to show her the ropes. Not that she wanted to be a pilot, but she knew how much it meant to him. The wind ripped by and blinded her.

"It's too fast!"

A heavy hand cupped hers as Setzer's lips went to her ear. "And here I thought I'd never hear you say that."

She jabbed him with her elbow, which had him laughing. "Will you cut it out and help me?!"


	15. Thanks

"What is this?"

"It's a gift."

Thumb and forefinger pinched at the plush rabbit's ear to raise it up. Setzer perked up an eyebrow. "You mean a joke?"

She shook her head and resisted the need to giggle. "You always have that bunny-"

"It's a Mysidian Rabbit," he corrected her.

"Well, it seems to take a liking to you, so... I thought you'd like a version that always stayed with you."

Setzer scoffed, but soon he smiled softly for her. "Thank you. Maybe I'll tie him to one of the wheel's spokes. He'd be a good decoration, don't you think?"


	16. Summer

An uncomfortable moan seeped past closed lips. Setzer cast his gaze over to Celes, who lied on the couch, clad in her leotard. The summer heat had beads of sweat rolling down her glistening body. The sight proved to be an alluring one as Setzer ran his tongue over his lips. An ice cube was plucked from his drink and he made his way to Celes' side. Setzer dragged the ice up her sternum and she gasped in reply. Blue eyes opened to him, just in time to witness Setzer lick the melted remains.

"Better?"

Celes smirked and purred. "Better."


	17. Transformation

A year did a lot to a person. For Setzer, it meant spending winnings towards another bottle of scotch. Another night alone to wallow in his self-induced misery. But when Celes walked in and approached him, even through drunk eyes he could tell she changed for the better. The stone cold general transformed into something softer, yet somber. She blossomed into a rare flower he wanted to tend to and claim as his. And her eyes brightened upon spotting him while she held her breath. The sight of her was the first sobering moment Setzer had in a whole year.


	18. Tremble

His tongue on her exposed neck had her trembling. The subtle arch of her back invited his hand to slip underneath to hold her closer. Soon teeth sunk into her neck. And he wasn't at all gentle. Closing her eyes and clenching her jaw, Celes merely gripped onto his hair.

"So quiet," Setzer commented, nuzzling into her. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite," she breathed out.

She could feel him grinning against her. "Then don't hold back."

The next time he dipped in to lavish her with much needed attention, Setzer coaxed a shaky moan out of her.


	19. Sunset

The view from the bow of the Falcon was breathtaking. Warm colors mixed in the sky and met at the horizon while the sun faded away. A cool breeze tousled Celes' hair as she eyed Setzer not far away manning the airship. The same light illuminated his face.

"I could get used to a view like this," Celes called out to him.

"I already have." Setzer's eyes stayed firm on her, not once flicking away to acknowledge the sunset.

Thankful the sunlight washed out the flushed coloring in her face, she merely shook her head at him with a chuckle.


	20. Mad

Celes was screaming about something again. Perhaps this time about the empty liquor bottles on the dirty tables in the Falcon. Setzer would deal with it. For now he had a furious blonde to temper. His failsafe tactic involved sneaking up behind her, pulling her into an embrace, and kissing her temple. She huffed and glared at him. Soon enough her breaths slowed down and her eyes soften.

Setzer chuckled. "You're adorable when you're mad."

Celes scrunched up her face, followed by Setzer kissing her nose. Staying furious with him proved to be a difficult task. It never lasted long.


	21. Thousand

"This one?"

"Gambling debt from six years ago."

Celes' fingers danced up his chest to his collar bone, tracing another scar of the thousands he had that covered his body. "This one?"

Setzer breathed a chuckle. "Bar brawl over a misunderstanding."

She came to his jaw, where a fresh scar sank into his skin. "And this?"

He shot her a glare. "You know where that came from."

That didn't stop her from giggling. "And?"

"And I am never playing darts with you again."

Her lips kissed the scar before nuzzling into his neck. "You still love me."

"Hard not to."


	22. Outside

He found her outside by the railing of the Blackjack, overlooking the ocean view with the wind playing in her hair. She hadn't said a word to him since their departure to Vector. Neither had he, but Setzer's eyes said enough. He took her all in, head to toe, only lingering twice, then hitched his breath - she was flawless, like a mythical creature carved from ice in the middle of a firestorm.

"Mind if I join you?"

Celes turned her head to eye the gambler. Prepared to be told off, Setzer swore her eyes returned the favor. "Not at all."


	23. Winter

"I thought you liked the cold?"

Celes peered over her shoulder, arms wrapped around her shivering body. "It's different up here."

Setzer chuckled as he approached her. "Never been on an airship in the dead of winter?" Her silent glare had him laughing now. "Then don't stand out here by the bow."

Averting her gaze, Celes heaved out a sigh. "It's beautiful, though."

Her eyes went to the horizon, though Setzer's settled on her. Quickly removing his jacket, he bundled Celes up, arms embracing her form, and kissed what was left exposed of her neck. "Yes it is, _ma chèrie_."


	24. Diamond

Halfway through the friendly game of cards, Edgar spoke of the many ladies throwing themselves at him. Sabin chuckled at his twin while Cyan quietly doubled his bet.

"Soon I'll be fresh out of jewelry to give them," Edgar exclaimed.

Setzer raised a brow. "You win them over with diamonds?"

"Not win them over," he corrected the gambler with a firm finger pointed up. "Merely a token of my appreciation. Surely you can relate."

"Can't say I do."

"Oh? Then what does Celes require?"

Setzer chuckled to himself, shook his head, and drew a card. "Wouldn't you like to know."


	25. Letter

He left her letters when he departed by morning. Celes rolled over in bed, spotted the familiar stationary, and unfolded it to read over the gorgeous calligraphy written with care for her eyes only. Each time Setzer ventured off on his airship, he made sure to leave Celes a letter. Nothing outlandish or special, but to Celes it was a reminder he hadn't left her. Not yet. Gone for weeks or months perhaps, but he always flew back like a songbird returning from winter. And when he did, his voice would be music to her ears. That much never changed.


	26. Promise

"Promise me one thing."

Celes sat up enough to eye Setzer. He reclined back in bed, flipping a piece of gil in his hand. The sound of metal spinning rang through his bedroom while Celes awaited his request.

"When all this is said and done and we've saved the world-" His lips parted, though nothing came forth. Only for a moment. "Will you put on a performance once more? For me?"

The gil spun up into the air and Celes snatched it. Setzer's eyes lit up as she leaned over him and smiled softly. "For you," she whispered, "I promise."


	27. Simple

"Is that her?"

Setzer's heart skipped a beat when he realized what Celes was asking, let alone what she held in her hands: the charcoal sketch of him and Darill years ago.

A simple question with a simple answer.

"I can see why you liked her," Celes pressed on. "She must've had you wrapped around her finger." Though his silence had her eyes averting, lips trembling. "Setzer, I'm sorry. I-"

"No, don't be." He kissed her temple before embracing her. "She's out there somewhere looking down, happy I recovered her ship... and that I'm wrapped around someone else's finger now."


	28. Future

She stood at the edge of the Falcon overlooking Kefka's Tower, clad in her best armor with a blade tight in her grip. Despite the battle-worn expression she wore, all Setzer pictured was the woman he woke up to that morning. The same woman who flashed a rare smile and laughed at his playful advances. A side Celes only showed for him, one Setzer came to cherish as much as flying. He knew now that whatever the outcome of the battle was, whatever their future possibly conjured, he hoped he could continue to wake up with Celes by his side.


End file.
